


Thank you! I love you so much, all day

by leily14



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leily14/pseuds/leily14
Summary: A one-shot about Joochan and Donghyun as spouses.





	Thank you! I love you so much, all day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to make a good story title, so I just combined their songs' title?  
> Also, this is my first writing. Pardon any lacks from my part.
> 
> P/s: Implied Mpreg. You may leave this story if you are not comfortable ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^^
> 
> *cross-post at aff*

Sound of the numbers on the digital door lock being pressed, followed by the door to the small condominium located in the heart of Seoul being unlocked, broke the silence in that house for a moment. His eyes immediately caught the sight of the clock in the living room that showed him what’s the time now. 

12.50 a.m.

 

 

A small sigh escaped from his parted lips. He had no intention to search for another presence in the living room, in the kitchen either since it’s already late at night. “He must be sleeping already,” his inner self thought. The lights in the living room and kitchen that were off, leaving the dim light in the hallway on,  also gave him sign that the other person must be already slept. His heavy steps led him to their shared bedroom. He carefully opened the door to their bedroom hoping for no sound and immediately spotted the person under the soft blanket. Peacefully sleeping. He then slowly walked to that person after again carefully closed the bedroom door.

 

“Like a baby.”

His one and only baby.

 

A soft smile unconsciously formed on his lips. He leaned over to be on the same eye-level with the person. Removing some strands of hair, he softly planted a longing kiss on his lover's forehead.

 

Yes, his lover - his husband.

Kim Donghyun. 

 

As if gaining some strength from the kiss, he quickly went to clean up his body and prepared to sleep. 

.

.

.

 

After some clean up, he tried to be as quiet as possible to get under the blanket beside Donghyun. As soon as he successfully tucked himself in,  sudden ruffle of the blanket and some small movements from Donghyun, halted whatever that Joochan was doing.

 

He knew that Donghyun's day today or any other weekdays with the kids at the nursery was not easy. It’s not that Donghyun hates the job. Donghyun loves the job. Really love it! Indeed, he really loves babies and kids. It’s just kids with their own antics sometimes are very handful. Thus, waking Donghyun up after a whole tiring day was the first thing Joochan would like to avoid. 

 

 

“Joo…chan?” murmured Donghyun with half-sleep eyelids and soft hoarse voice.

 

Cute, thought Joochan. But Joochan quickly mentally face-palmed himself. He momentarily forgot that Donghyun is originally a light sleeper. Even a small movement could wake him up, but luckily that Donghyun remained in his sleep when he kissed him, earlier.

 

 

“Sorry, baby,” replied Joochan while softly caressed Donghyun's cheeks. “I don’t mean to wake you up.”

 

“No, Joochan. I don't mind. It’s just me that are like this. Maybe also because I go to sleep not long ago. Not yet in deep sleep,” smiled Donghyun back to Joochan, long-closed his eyes enjoying the other's warm hand on his cheeks. Some sleepiness was obviously still there. 

 

Joochan then shifted his hand to put his arm under Donghyun's head and wrapped his hand around Donghyun’s petite body securely. He took this chance to sniff Donghyun’s hair. 

 

Strawberry smell. 

 

It had been an obsession of Joochan towards Donghyun's smell. Joochan really loves his husband's sweet smell. Not only his hair, but also his body's smell.  It was a habit of Joochan that he developed over time to sniff Donghyun every time he feels to do so.

 

But believe in Donghyun, his habit was getting worsen from day to day. But Donghyun felt powerless to stop the habit, at certain point he already adapted to his habit. 

 

To Joochan, on top of the shampoo or the body wash, he did think that Donghyun himself has his own smell – unique and sweet, that made up his obsession. But come on, frankly speaking, which part of Donghyun that Joochan doesn’t love? 

 

 

“How’s your day, Joochan-ah?” asked Donghyun with a soft voice, evidence was there in his voice that he enjoyed being in his other half's firm-but-not-really-muscular arm.

“It’s the third day in this week I go to bed without you and this is the second week like that.” Although Donghyun tried to sound normal, 7-year relationship made Joochan knew instantly that Donghyun was very sad.

 

 

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” while tightened his secure around Donghyun. Joochan really meant it. He was very sorry towards his husband. Donghyun almost everyday will share about his day at the nursery with Joochan on the bed until he fell asleep first. There were sometimes when Joochan fell asleep first, but most of the times it was Donghyun. 

 

 

Joochan once asked during their early day as partners, why. The answer Donghyun gave at that time about some painful memories during his childhood that made him had difficulty to sleep, until now made Joochan promised himself to always be there and talk to Donghyun until he slept - a way that Donghyun managed to discover to help himself fell asleep. 

 

 

Unable to keep his promise lately made him felt sorry towards Donghyun, at the same time mad at himself. He can imagine how excited Donghyun was to share stories about his day with the kids but he was not there. With that, he instantly knew that Donghyun must have difficulty to sleep.

 

“Baby, I’m so sorryy” he said it again, he didn't think that sorry is enough.

“There’s some major problems happened at the company," he proudly continued, "and since I'm top and the best designer there, I am needed even after the office hour until th – ,”

“Hey, why you’re laughing?”

 

Donghyun soon stopped snorting but the smile still lingered on his face and showed the prominent eyesmile (oh I love that eyesmile, Joochan thought) while he tilted his head up to look into Joochan's eyes.

“Nothing. It’s just I don’t know anymore what to do with you and your never-ending narcissism. You just called yourself top and the best designer.”

 

“Heyy, it’s true. It’s what the CEO called me.”

“And I'm sure that he meant to say no one can beat me,” Joochan finished his sentence by wriggling his eyebrows. 

Donghyun smirked and rolled his eyes by the statement. You sure like to compliment yourself. 

 

Joochan laughed at Donghyun’s action. “You know you’re cute when rolling your eyes like that. Like a kid that gets angry.”

Because of his cuteness, Joochan immediately booped Donghyun’s nose and pecked his cute lips.

 

“I think I managed to build resistance towards your flirting.”

Joochan cracked up one more time, at the same time tightened his wrap around his cute husband.

 

 

Soon, the room became silence again. They were enjoying each other’s presence in their soft breathing and closed eyes. Although they didn’t spoke it out load, deep inside they knew that they missed each other so much.

 

In a low voice, “I am sorry, baby. I don’t know when the problem will be settled. Until the day, I want to say sorry beforehand that this might be my routine from today onwards. I will be home late night. Are you okay?

Is it fine?"

 

Donghyun looked back into Joochan's eyes, “It’s okay, I’m okay, Joochan-ah,” he smiled.

“I know that things that you’re sacrificing now are none other than for our future, right?”

 

Me and our baby. 

 

He instantly brought Joochan's one hand to his belly, providing assurance that he was really okay, the baby was okay, and no need to worry about them. 

 

“You know what Joochan, I think this also makes me learn to overcome my sleeping problem. See, these days I can go to sleep even without you around,”

“though it still takes some times before I fall asleep, but it’s faster than before.”

 

“Jinjja? Waaaahhhhhh,”

“I’m proud of you,” Joochan quickly pecked Donghyun’s irresistible pink lips. Blush slowly crept to Donghyun's cheeks. This was not go unnoticed by Joochan.

“Say, who’s the one that say he already built resistance towards my powerful flirting skill? Hmm?”

 

“Stop please Mr. Hong Joochan,” tried to sound strict, but blush was still obviously seen on his cheeks.

 

“I don't want because you are sooooooo cute, Mr. Hong Donghyun." He laughed.

 

They soon continued to catch up with each other about their day.

 

Joochan can’t remember how many times he cracked up tonight. Thanks Donghyun, he managed to relief his stress from work. 

 

“Still, Joochan. Even my sleeping problem is getting better, and I might not need you anymore,” Donghyun purposely stressed those words to annoy Joochan, “I pray that the problem will be settled soon, so that – ,”

 

“So that we can have more times together and can do things more often?” Joochan cut him off with his devil smirk.

 

“Ya ya! You pervet!”

"Can you behave please? Remember, we are not alone anymore," Donghyun immediately replied. "Don't say adult things in front of the baby," scolded Donghyun.

"What?," Joochan smirked innocently. "I didn't recall saying anything inappropriate."

 

And the night went on with their little sweet fight. Thanks God that tomorrow was Saturday.

.

.

 

Deep inside their heart, they were very grateful to have each other.

 

Joochan was proud to have not only cute (Joochan cannot recall how many times he praised Donghyun for his cuteness, because there he is, naturally-bornt cutie, he didn't know how Donghyun managed to maintain cute all this long. Also, being pregnant made him nth times cuter and prettier), but such an understanding husband. Even Donghyun himself had problem, but he still learnt to coop with it for the sake of Joochan.

 

That was just one little thing among many other things that made Joochan grateful to have Donghyun in his life, but let the rest be a secret that only both of them knew.

 

Joochan really wanted to praise his younger self for not giving up to make Donghyun his. Thinking back, Joochan admitted that to get Donghyun was not easy, to make him open up to people was even difficult.

After all, what things that almighty Joochan cannot do?


End file.
